pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FistoftheBeastKing
Energy X (talk) 16:53, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Pages Please don't add Digimon pages to this wiki, this wiki is about Pokemon. I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 18:18, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Indeed, FistoftheBeastking, From what Yoponot said, I agree as a user this wiki is indeed about pokemon as a user which is related to pokemon related thing's like pikachu or something in your pokemon related fan side if you've played pokemon before as a user you'd know what i'm talking about as a user okay... If you love Digimon so much i got to say i do too but, I think you should join the "Digimon wiki" "if" there is one on a wiki someplace? So you know sorry about my message i type fast as a user okay. Anyway welocome to the wiki have fun as always, Kind Regards,Trainer Micah (talk) 20:06, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. There is a Digimon Wikia. I just wanted to see what would happen if I did something like that. I was going to delete it but I didn't know how to. If it angered/upset anybody, I do apoligize to them and promise it won't happen again. Why Why would you ever think to add a page to see "what would happen", this is a Pokemon wiki so why would you ever think we would allow a Digimon page? Also only admins can delete pages. I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 23:48, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:19, October 8, 2014 (UTC)